hermitcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Worm Man
Worm Man was a superhero who protected the hermits in Season 5. He always appeared on Zedaph's Channel, but was, as Zedaph frequently said, not actually Zedaph himself. Worm Man was often sad because he didn't have any friends and saw himself as a failure. Appearances Worm Man first appeared in Zedaph's Season V, Episode 4 - Lake of Life. In this episode, Worm Man introduces himself as a protector of the server and says he will protect the innocent and fight naughtiness. In Zedaph's Season V, Episode 9 - The Moo the Merrier, Worm Man returns to his hideout, the Worm Cave, to see if he has been challenged by any villains to fight him. His answering machine, however, says he has not and thus Worm Man decides to relax but ends up crying as the answering machine tells him he has no friends. Worm Man's next appearance in Zedaph's Season V, Episode 22 - Freak Show, has him walking through a field, complaining about being a hero when there's no-one to save. Meanwhile, in the background, Biffa2001 dies from being burnt, Iskall85 is crushed by an anvil and TangoTek drowns. When Worm Man is about to reveal his identity though, Evil Xisums appears and asks him if he could be Worm Man's sidekick. Worm Man asks his name and, upon finding out his name is Evil Xisuma, agrees, as it is the "best sidekick name ever". As Worm Man walks away, Evil Xisuma laughs menacingly. Zedaph's Season V, Episode 25 - Test of Heroics, starts with Zedaph telling the viewers that he is not Worm Man, and to prove it he has recorded video footage of him with Worm Man. In this footage, Worm Man asks Zedaph if he could take over his episode to prove he is a real hero and Zedaph agrees. Worm Man is contacted by the Super Hero Ultimate Latent Knowledge Evaluation Regimen or S.H.U.L.K.E.R and asked to escape a room to prove his worth. Worm Man enters the room S.H.U.L.K.E.R has prepared for him and completes the challenge, although he says it was such an easy challenge it doesn't really prove anything. Between then and Zedaph's Season V, Episode 38 - Where's Worm Man, Worm Man was captured by Evil Xisuma and put into Evil Xisuma's Dungeon. In Episode 38, Evil Xisuma has a change of heart and comes back to rescue Worm Man who is on attempt 522 of trying to break his way out. Evil Xisuma appears and blows up the wall to let them out, all while he tries to explain to Worm Man that he was evil but he is good now. Worm Man set up the Worm Man Shop in the Shopping Area which sold Worm Man themed capes, mugs and shirts. In Zedpah's final episode of Season V, Episode 59 - Sniper Doorbell, Worm Man is seen in the final montage looking over the set of Is That Sheep Looking At Me? Look Worm Man looks like Zedaph except he wears a pink mask, a pink suit and yellow underpants. Category:Hermitcraft